Takuya Asakura
Takuya Asakura (麻倉拓哉, Asakura Takuya) is a shinobi from Konohagakure’s Asakura Clan and a member of Team Anko. Mostly indifferent and selfish by nature, his desire to survive outweighs most, if not all. Initially abstaining from any sort of life that involved being a shinobi, he later was convinced to join a three-man squad by the Third Hokage. Background Takuya is the youngest child and only son to Keichī and Mana Asakura, following the birth his sister, Kana, five years prior. Takuya showed extraordinary potential early in his life, being the offspring of two Otsutsuki descended lines improved his chakra control and solidified a place for him opposite his sister for the role of Heir to the Clan. Like many members of his Clan, post-Third Shinobi World War, he grew up performing in the Asakura Star Troupe. Personality As a child, Takuya was often curious of the world around him. Growing up without his mother, his father and sister often on missions that required them to be out of the village for long periods of time, Takuya was often alone and left to his own devices on the Asakura Family Estate. The plot which is situated near the border of Konoha, was home to only a few people. He had enough of an imagination to role play becoming a shinobi like his older sister whom he looked up to. After the death of his sister, Takuya becomes more despondent and cold - choosing to spend most of his time alone. Though it is mostly moot as Misaki often comes over to check on him and his father. Appearance According to his father, Takuya looks a lot more like his mother than he looks like him. He has slightly wavy cool grey hair, and fair skin, and his eyes are the signature amethyst colour of the Asakura Clan. He has the traditional Asakura tattoo under his eye. As a child, he kept his hair short, usually never being long enough for him to have bangs. As he grows older, his hair begins to cover more of his face, until he reaches young adulthood and he begins to cut his hair again. When he starts to cut his hair and shows his face, he garners much attention as he is considered handsome, much to Misaki’s chagrin. Takuya’s clothing differs from each environment he is in and how he is feeling, but with each outfit, the Asakura Pentagram is usually present on his back. For the first parts of Part I, Takuya adorns a navy sleeveless, half-zipped, hoodie - which is usually, if not always, covering half his face. Underneath he wears a fitted black t-shirt and beige shorts. In Part II, Takuya adorns the traditional Shinobi Flapjacket over a long sleeved black shirt with the Asakura Pentagram on his left arm, as well as long navy pants that are wrapped with bandages at the bottom and tucked into shinobi sandals. By adulthood, part of Takuya’s hair is pulled back to reveal his face, something which Sakura credits to Misaki’s influence. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Stats Part I Prologue — Land of Waves During the Ninja Academy’s Graduation Exams Takuya had been approached by the Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, and persuaded to take the exam and join a three man squad. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. New Era Soon after they were married, Takuya and Misaki welcomed a baby girl named Hana into their family, followed by a son, Yukihito, whom they adopted after discovering he was a human created from the remains of former Asakura Head, Akihito Asakura. With the overwhelming growth of Konoha since the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Takuya was appointed a new position as head of Konohagakure’s ANBU, working directly under the Hokage. After serving the Sixth for a time, the baton was then passed when Naruto took office. Academy Entrance Arc = Main Article: Academy Entrance Arc = Takuya meets Naruto at the border of the Asakura Estate where he lures him farther into the forest with the illusion of a younger version of himself. The genjutsu is lifted when Naruto steps pass two infacing boulders revealing a small clearing where Takuya is standing in front of an old shrine. He assures Naruto that it is perfectly safe to talk within this barrier and after complaining about the unsettling genjutsu, Naruto informs him of Sasuke’s warning of a greater threat. Graduation Exams Arc = Main Article: Graduation Exams Arc = Takuya is present in the field during the Barrier Ninjutsu training practice with Naruto. He is visibly critical of the skills of the shinobi that were present but his expression changes when they are interrupted by Boruto, Sarada, and Mitsuki. He is pleasantly surprised at the denomination and playfully chastises Naruto for being so nostalgic to which Sarada pipes up, asking him how Hana is, he replies that she is busy with missions and hopes to be back in the village in time for the Chūnin Exams. Versus Momoshiki Arc = Main Article: Chūnin Exams Arc = Takuya is summoned during dinner to the Hokage’s office whilst Hana is talking about the Chūnin Exams. He arrives to see Sasuke in the room as Naruto informs him of a scroll found in Kaguya’s castle and asked if he could help decipher it, to which he naturally agreed. Trivia * Takuya is descended from two clans that originate back to Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. The Asakura Clan, from his father’s side, and the Kaguya Clan, from his mother. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT